Victoria "Vivi" Veine
Victoria "Vivi" Veine is roleplayed by KaoticaXD Introduction Vivi is a sadistic psychopath who both loves people and later torturing them for their screams. Her ultimate goal is to become the torturer-killer of an organization or Family. She believes there is a long white centipede that lives in her body, whose name is Miss C, and when anything happens within her body is the work of her. Miss C was "placed" in her body by her older brother and has known about her existence ever since she could remember. She was manipulated since then to serve his own desires. Ultimately killing their own parents. Vivi is very dependent on somebody telling her what to do, since she's apart of the family, this task falls upon Mother, but with Mother's absence from the city Vivi, with no one to lean on, has had her judgment more clouded than before. She hangs around Erin, whom she has told about her killing activities and of Miss C, and Erin accepts her for who she is and sometimes gives her targets to go after. Most recently, she has been able to talk to Mother after such a long time of both of their absences in town and introduced her to Jacob Harth, who she already knew, and the two went out for a nice kill that both needed for their own reasons. After their fun activity they exchanged numbers and planned to do more fun activities in the near future, which excites Vivi and hopeful that things might be turning around for her. Early Life As far back as she could remember she's always had Miss C inside her, thanks to the manipulating works of her older brother Victor. Her parents were rarely around because of their jobs as workaholic doctors. Her father, however, was abusive whenever he was home towards her and her mother never paid it any mind. When she was born her father tried to get rid of her by taking her crib outside and setting it on fire. Her brother saved her before it could do too much damage. On her 10th birthday, she heard Miss C's voice for the first time, her first words being "Kill them". Her brother, being 17 at the time, tied up their parents and gave Vivi one of the kitchen knives. With a wicked grin on his face, he convinced her that Ms.C wanted them to suffer and if her satisfaction wasn't met it would consume her from the inside out, making her suffer if she didn't make them suffer. Although it scared her, she cut up her parents with her brother's guidance and then ended their lives, making them her first kills. Ever since then, both she and her brother have been traveling to different cities using a crude method of throwing a knife onto a map. "Chance" is what her brother calls it. Vivi doesn't know exactly what her brother does but if he needed anyone killed he called upon her. Appearance She mainly wears long sleeves/jackets to hide the scars on her arms. But what very few people know is that it’s not just her arms, but her whole body neck down is covered heavily with all types of scars from cuts, burns, knife stabs, and bullet wounds. Her entire body but her hands or toes are covered with cuts and gashes she did to herself over the years. She has a V carved on her back from her brother. She commits her tortures and murders while wearing white hooded outfit, white gloves, blue jeans and white boots, stethoscope and a blood-stained scarecrow mask. Personality Vivi is a very bubbly and child-like woman who is "nice" to everyone, like a little sister. She lets off an air of relaxation or fun to whoever she meets as to get them to let their guard down around her. She is very family-oriented, her older brother being the highest authority in her life, anything he wants she will do without question. Which, in turn, created a very submissiveness to her, especially to her new family Mother, Erin, Siz, and Steven. She thinks very less of herself and very highly to those in her family. Vivi has a fearless demeanor and often is intrigued by dangerous people. This often leads to her being held hostage for robberies. She has a very innocent mind in terms of personal or sexual relationships. Her only passions being torturing her next victim, which she thinks is her only good quality in life. She feels she isn't very smart and left all the thinking to her brother. She is pretty cautious when getting her victims because failure means she has to cut herself. She finds pleasure in cutting herself but she can tell the difference between doing it for pleasure or doing it as punishment. For pleasure she does it with the mindset of "this is how the victims feel". For punishment its for messing something up or Miss C demands it. She refrains from cutting into her hands or deeply into her forearms so it doesn't affect her manual dexterity necessary for handling knives. She doesn’t like when people ask her about her scars like she needs some sort of mental health help. Vivi dislikes how loud guns are, and will only use them when asked by somebody she respects. Vivi keeps both the clothes and knives she uses during her torture/kill sessions as a memento of the evening. Miss C Miss C is an albino Peruvian giant yellow-leg centipede that lives inside Vivi's body. Her very being is the work of her brother's manipulation and when Vivi turned 10 she finally had a voice. She loves to hear screams of Vivi's victims and the taste of blood from the knife used. If Vivi doesn't kill for a long period of time she gets aggravated and demands Vivi to kill, if no one dies then she must slice into her own flesh to give Miss C a "snack". She helps Vivi out in who to trust and who to stay clear from. Miss C can often be heard rattling around inside of Vivi's body when she's restless, although Vivi appears to be the only one who can hear her. Miss C's voice can be heard when wearing her scarecrow mask that has a built-in voice changer. Victims # Georgina "Windsong" Williams - Vivi was told that Windsong was a bad influence on her brother Siz and was causing problems for Mother. She took advantage of Windsong's "sight strike" to kidnap her with the help of her brother Stevie. They took Windsong to the slaughterhouse where Miss C tortured and killed her. Windsong's screams were not satisfying enough for Miss C so she was killed quickly. After the kill, a paramedic arrived but Vivi was able to convince him to not investigate and her and Stevie got away safely. # Hobo Bob - Vivi met Hobo Bob while he was begging for money she earned his trust with a generous donation and her friendly demeanor. She later met up with Stevie and they lured Bob into their car then kidnapped him in a back alley and took him to an abandoned mine shaft where Miss C cut and tortured him until he succumbed to blood loss. Since his screams were satisfying he was given the honor of being branded with a V carved into his back # Ryan Carthus - Vivi kidnapped, Tarot reader/necromancer, Ryan Carthus with the help of her brother Stevie. As they were driving to a suitable execution spot Carthus attempted to summon a demon to save himself whether because of his lack of conjuration powers or because of Vivi's involvement with the demon Nine Eyes this summoning failed. When they arrived at the lumber mill Carthus admitted his plans to become a necromancer and tried to arrange a partnership with Vivi where she would provide bodies and he presumably would provide targets and necromancer stuff. Vivi refused this offer and Miss C proceeded to torture and kill Carthus as he desperately recited ritual procedures. # Unnamed Victim - Known as Murder Date #1, whatever dark deeds were done are unknown, but this first kill alongside Jacob Harth has forged a strong relationship. # Pinto Patel - Pinto Patel is a coworker from the Harmony auto repair shop who likes to discuss food with Vivi and may be the most popular man in Los Santos. Jacob Harth asked Vivi to "arrange a meeting" to discuss Patel's outstanding debt. Vivi was able to lure him to Harmony but unfortunately he was constantly surrounded by people and she could not get an opportunity to catch him alone so left Jacob to track him while she searched for her own target Dee Mented. Eventually, Jacob called her to a meeting under the Raton Canyon bridge where Miss C cut into Patel's arms and chest as an example of what would happen if he fails to pay Jacob his money. Patel was left alive but very shaken and unaware of Vivi's involvement. # Micheal Harris - Victim was caught robbing houses in mirror park and was hunted and knocked unconscious by Siz Fulker and Denzel Williams in the name of the HOA gang and as a favor for Vivi and Zelda. He was then taken to grandma’s house by Denzel to be patched up. There he tried to bargain for his life by offering to be their bitch but failed and was held until Mayor Vivi's arrival with HOA head Zelda. After some initial cutting by Zelda and Miss C, Zelda pried out a tooth to keep as a souvenir and stepped back to watch Miss C work. The torture continued until Miss C was satisfied and branded him with a large V carved into his back. At Siz’s request, the victim was allowed to live to fully appreciate the lesson to not fuck with the HOA. # Dee Mented - Siz Fulker found a downed Dee near Benny's. He brought her to Grandma's to be revived only to be delivered to The Mayor of Mirror Park. For licking somebody important to her, Jacob Harth, Vivi cut out Dee's tongue with her own hatchet. After she passed out from pain and blood loss, Vivi gruesomely dispatched Dee with her own hatchet. # Zee Mathers - Kray-tor and Siz found Zee in Mirror Park. After demanding a $10 fee, Zee threatened to call the cops. Kray-tor pulled out out taser, and Zee pulled a gun on Siz. She was quickly tazed and handcuffed. Zee was belligerent. Happy Da Clown was called in witness how far the HOA will go to protect Mirror Park. Vivi quickly tortured and dispatched Zee as Siz filmed. Category:Female